


BLOW MY LOAD

by Charlonely



Series: I've been listening to Tyler, The Creator for two months straight [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlonely/pseuds/Charlonely
Summary: "I'm a pervert with a purpose, like priest who just got saved"Adrien gets to school early. What does he do with his free time?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: I've been listening to Tyler, The Creator for two months straight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	BLOW MY LOAD

Adrien had woken up today early on accident. He decided that since he woke up early, he could try and get to school early. Recently there had been an increase in night Akumas causing Adrien to wake up late. Adrien finished his mourning routine and walked into the limo.

Halfway through the car drive, Adrien’s phone rang. He did not think anything of it, and he stared at the scenery outside the car. By the time Adrien arrived at school he almost forgot about his phone. He decided when he sat in his seat, he would check it.

When Adrien sat in his seat, he took his phone out to check his phone. His face grew slightly hot when he saw what it was. The Ladybug smut fic he had been reading for weeks had finally updated. Ladybug_Lover_#1 was a legendary writer. He had been waiting for this for a long time. He wanted to squeal. Adrien scanned the room and saw no one else in the room. If no one came yet it wouldn’t be bad to read a little.

Adrien began reading the first chapter. The chapter became heated quickly. If Adrien’s face wasn’t red before it definitely was now. He started getting entranced with the story. His body was slacked he forgot he was reading in the class.

“’ His lips were fighting hers for dominance.’“ Nino snorted.

“’ Who will win this passionate fight?’” Nino made a dramatic pause “’ Only time will tell.’”

“Stop reading it, Nino!” Adrien shrieked.

“What’s wrong dude? I want to see more of it. Unless…” Nino fake gasped. “It’s something inappropriate but my Adrien Agreste would never read that.”

“Nino. Why did you look at my screen?” Adrien looked mortified.

“Dude you looked super suspicious. I didn’t think you were into that stuff.” Nino sat next Adrien.

“Dude” Nino leaned closer to Adrien and whispered. “Do you read Ladybug hentai?”

“I would never read ladybug hentai!” Adrien stammered.

“And that 180k word smut fanfic is way better.” Nino replied

“I didn’t read it!” Adrien was digging a deeper hole for himself.

“What other blond do I know who would do this?”

They both paused and looked at each other.

“Chloe” They both replied in unison.

They both laughed together.

“I don’t mind what you’re doing dude.” Nino said after calming down his laughter. “It’s not that bad.”

“Really?” Adrien asked.

“Well, It is a little weird.” Nino scratched his neck. “But you’re my bro as long as it makes you happy I’m happy to”

“Bro”

“Bro”

They both went in for a bro hug.

“Nino!” Alya hollered.

Alya walked in on them mid hug.

“I’m sorry if I ruined your moment.” Alya laughed. “But you weren’t in front of the school.”

“I’m sorry Alya I forgot.” Nino looked apologetically.

“It’s fine put my stuff on my desk.” Alya threw her bag.

After Nino caught it Alya abruptly left the room. Alya’s phone rang. Nino and Adrien both took at the notification.

“I LOVE YOU LADYBUG_LOVER_#1. THIS CHAPTER WAS AMAZING!”

Both Nino and Adrien gaped at each other in shock. Alya was Ladybug_Lover_#1!

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like forever since I've posted anything. I hate school.


End file.
